Primer amor
by Bicht please I am Matina
Summary: Armin tiene que encontrar una manera de juntar a Eren y Mikasa (eren x mikasa). No importaba si esa manera era disfrazarse de zorra para despertar los celos de la chica. LEMMON ARMIN X ANNI ULTIMO CAP.
1. plan de amor

**Hola a todos, hoy les traigo un nuevo fic muy prometedor. Para los que se preguntan porque hago capítulos tan cortos es porque, últimamente la inspiración y las ideas no tocan a mi puerta, así que les pido que me den ideas en los reviews, si quieren.**

**Arigato**

**disclaimer: este anime o serie no me pertenecen ni sus personajes.**

* * *

Una mañana cualquiera, todos estaban levantándose para ir al comedor y comer, cuando empezaron a comer, como era de costumbre, Mikasa se fijaba que nadie le toque ni un pelo a Eren, lo cual abecés Eren no se daba cuenta y seguía comiendo, como ahora. Armin noto que cuando Eren se acerca a Mikasa, porqué le deja espacio a otra persona que se va a sentar, esta se sonroja.

-Mikasa, no tocaste la sopa desde que llegamos ¿acaso se te fue el apetito?- lo que decía Eren, era cierto, ya que Mikasa se le quedo mirando fijamente todo el rato.

*Riiiiiiiiiiiiiing*(n/a: timbre que avisa que termino el desayuno)

°/°

Armin fue al dormitorio de Mikasa para sacarse esa duda que tenia, si ella realmente gustaba de Eren, ya que al pequeño rubio no le sorprendería nada por las reacciones de su amiga al estar cerca de Eren. Cuando llego vio a Mikasa con un cuchillo de carnicero cortando un pedazo de carne bastante grande.

-Hola Mikasa- dice el rubio, quedándose un rato entre la puerta y el dormitorio para observar bien lo que está haciendo su amiga

-¡¿Q-que estás haciendo?!- Dijo Armin extrañado por lo que estaba viendo.

-Por algo dije que mi especialidad era cortar carne- le responde Mikasa.

-Bueno dejando de lado lo que estás haciendo quiero preguntarte algo- le dice Armin mientras cierra la puerta.

-¿sí?

-¿Realmente gustas de Eren?

En ese instante Mikasa escupió toda el agua que estaba bebiendo.

-¡¿yo y Eren?!- dice Mikasa.

-sí porqué como lo miras y cuando se te acerca- empezó a dar ejemplos el rubio.

-¡Pero si somos familia!- explica Mikasa.

-Lo que yo te quería decir era- dijo Armin hasta que la especialista en cortar carne lo paro.

-¡BUENO SI ME GUSTA MUCHO EREN!

-(pero si no dije nada)- resonó en la cabeza de Armin este pensamiento.

Mikasa se le acerca al pequeño Armin para susurrarle:

-*susurro* Si le dices esto a alguien o a algo quedaras igual que ese pedazo de carne *susurro*- amenaza Mikasa a Armin agregando- *susurro* oh peor *susurro*.

-*glup* está bien.

-ok, vete de aquí que me estoy muriendo de la vergüenza- le dice la mujer.

°/°

En la tarde siguiente.

-(Debería ayudar a Mikasa a estar con Eren, pero primero un plan)-pensó Armin-(¡tengo un plan!).

*Riiiiiiiiiiiiiing*(n/a: timbre que avisa la merienda)

-Perfecto- dice Armin con un tono de suertudo.

°/°

-¡Eren tengo que decirte algo!- le dice Armin en la lejanía mientras se acerca.

-¿sí?

-Mikasa te quiere decir algo ¿puedes ir a su dormitorio?... descuida no hay nadie allí excepto Mikasa - pregunta el pequeño rubio.

-Mikasa- dice Eren mientras se toca la cabeza y baja la mirada.

Armin se da cuente de otra cosa que le va a poner en problemas… ¡Eren estaba sonrojado como tomate!. En ese instante Eren se da cuente de que Armin lo vio, no tenía otra opción que decirle lo que sentía por ella a Armin.

-*susurro* Me gusta Mikasa mucho, pero no se lo digas a nadie *susurro*- le confiesa Eren.

-(¡¿pero ahora que ago, primero Mikasa y después Eren?!)- confundido Armin se va a reflexionar sobre lo ocurrido.

°/°

-(necesito un plan para que terminen juntos)- dice el bondadoso Armin.

Así Armin se pasó toda la noche pensando un plan para unir una pareja sin razón alguna, lo cual él no se dio cuenta. Llego un momento en el cual ya le quemaba el cerebro, sin saber él se durmió. Me parece de lo que le paso aquí Armin se dio cuenta de que el amor no tiene planes.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Armin se despierta, se fija y tiene un paquete en su puerta; lo deja, porqué tenía que ir a desayunar, si no iba a ser papilla de Armin para los titanes.

°/°

Cuando llega se da cuenta de que llego tarde lo cual el cabo Levi lo miraba con una mirada arrasadora, algo estaba claro, y es que Armin estaba en peligro de extinción. Cuando el cabo le dejo de mirar Armin se sentó al lado de Eren. Cuando estaba a punto de sentarse se dio cuenta de que Mikasa estaba a un extremo de la mesa y Eren al otro extremo de la mesa, los dos rojos como tomate. Después de un tiempo poco a poco más personas se sentaron y asieron que Eren y Mikasa queden juntos, lo cual hace que los dos están a punto de desmayo.

-H-hola Eren- le dice Mikasa un poco tímida por la presión.

-H-hola Mikasa- dice Eren en iguales condiciones.

-(tal vez están así porqué me confesaron a mí el amor por el otro y tienen miedo de que le diga a Mikasa que le gusta Eren y viceversa. Mejor me voy de aquí así se calman las aguas)- piensa el pequeño rubio.

Cuando se levanta Armin, Levi lo mira con una cara que asesina 2 rinocerontes y 1 elefante, pero después lo deja.

°/°

Cuando Armin entro a la habitación, le entro curiosidad de lo que había en el paquete. Cuando lo abre se da cuenta de lo que había en la caja eren dos revistas, una de tips para conquistar a una chica, y la otra era de tips para conquistar a un chico.

-¿Qué es esto?-se pregunta Armin.

Después de leer los dos libros y releerlos se le ocurrió una idea buena. Así Armin fue corriendo hacia Eren con la idea en la cabeza.

-¡EEEEREEEEEN!

**Fin del primer cap.**


	2. Segundo plan

**Hola a todos, este es el segundo capitulo de Primer amor. Si publico tarde los fics es por la escuela, los estudios, la pereza entre otras cosas. Cuando pongo °/° es cuando cambio de escena, cuando pongo () es cuando alguien esta pensando algo y cuando pongo (n/a:) es cuando es nota de autor.**

**Disclaimer: esta perfecta, caída del cielo serie o anime no me pertenece ni sus personajes.**

**Arigatou por leer**

* * *

El rubio estaba corriendo hacia Eren gritando su nombre con la revista de tips para conquistar a una chica. Cuando llega a donde está él le muestra la revista.

-Mira esto, te puede ayudar a estar con Mikasa.

-Lo voy a ver- le dice Eren mientras abre la revista, que decía así:

**Tip n°1: vístete bien. A una chica no le va a gustar un chico con disfraz de teletubi.**

**Tip n°2: báñate. Si no te bañas van a pensar que vives con chanchos y no se te van a acercar, en realidad se van a alejar.**

**Tip n°3: sonríe. Si no lo haces van a creer que eres un antisocial y no les vas a agradar.**

**Tip n°4: no te hagas el agrandado y tampoco mientas. Esto a las chicas es lo que menos les gusta, porque si les dices que tienes una mansión y eres multimillonario y cuando llegan a tu casa lo que ve es un simple apartamento de 2 plazas, no les va a gustar para nada.**

**Tip n°5: se gentil cuando hagas el am…**

En ese momento Armin le quito la revista.

-Me parece que ya listes demasiado, me parece que está bien- le dice Armin con una sonrisa disimulada.

-Voy a hacerlo, le voy a decir que me gusta- Eren decidido le dice al pequeño rubio.

-Espera, primero tenemos que prepararte, esta es una ocasión especial- le dice Armin mientras lo prepara como si fuera una sirvienta ayudando a su amo a vestirse para su casamiento.

°/°

Eren estaba nervioso ya que estaba delante de la puerta con una caja de bombones y unas flores en las manos. Después de pensarlo dos veces y dar muchas vueltas toco la puerta.

-*tum tum* (n/a: sonido de tocar la puerta) Mikasa estás ahí, te quiero decir algo *tum tum*- decía Eren nerviosísimo mientras tocaba la puerta.

Después de mucho tocar, el desesperado enamorado decidió abrir la puerta. Se dio cuenta de que no había nadie, pero había una carta en la cama.

**_Hola quien sea que me esté buscando, si no me encuentra es porque me mandaron a una misión nocturna._**

**_Atte.: Mikasa_**

En ese instante Eren se choca la mano contra su frente, pues todo el esfuerzo que él y Armin pusieron fue en vano.

°/°

El decepcionado Eren fue donde esperaba Armin la respuesta de él, ya que esperaba una positiva.

-¿Y qué te dijo?

-No estaba- le dice Eren con la cabeza mirando al suelo.

-¡¿Queeeee?!- extrañado Armin dice.

-Estaba en una misión nocturna- le dice el enamorado decepcionado mostrándole la carta.

-No tome en cuenta esto- le dice pensativo Armin- tengo que idear otro plan.

-Yo me voy- le dice Eren con una aura negra yéndose hacia su habitación.

°/°

Otra vez estaba Armin en su habitación pensando otro plan para unirlos. En ese momento alguien toco a la puerta. Cuando el abrió la puerta, no había nadie pero había una caja en el suelo, Armin entro adentro de su dormitorio con la caja para ver que era. Cuando la abrió habían unas ropas negras (n/a: como de zorra), cuando se las probo y se vio a un pequeño espejo que el tenia, se le ocurrió una idea.

-(phmmmm porque alguien me enviaría un traje negro ajustado…) (¡tengo una idea!)- pensaba Armin mientras se le ocurría la idea-(si me pongo estas ropas pareceré una prostituta, cuando este con Eren a Mikasa se le despertaran los celos y confesara su amor por el de alguna manera).

°/°

Al día siguiente, ala tarde Mikasa y Eren estaban afuera mientras que Armin estaba preparándose para su segundo plan. Después de Armin ya se haya vestido bajo para ejecutar su idea. Cuando llega abajo se le acerca a Eren y le dice.

-Hola guapo quieres divertirte un rato

-¡¿QUEEEEEEE?!

-20$ la hora 100$ toda la noche- le dice Armin zorra a Eren en el intento de provocar a Mikasa.

En ese momento Mikasa súper celosa mira a Armin con una cara tal vez peor que la de Levi y grita.

-¡EREN ES MIOOO!

En ese momento Eren miro a Mikasa, se le acero y la tomo de los hombros, y la beso. Ese día, ese mes, ese año Eren y Mikasa se dieron su primer beso, las cosas que sentían los dos eran inexplicables, dulzura, suavidad, placer. En ese instante Armin zorra se fue para no molestar a los tortolitos en su escena de amor.

-Mikasa siempre guste de ti pero no sabía cómo decírtelo- le dice Eren.

-Eren- le dice Mikasa y le da un beso.

-gracias por darme esta oportunidad, Mikasa te amo- le dice el enamorado mientras la abrasa

°/°

Armin estaba en su dormitorio celebrando que su plan había funcionado. Mientras estaba felicitándose (n/a: forever alon… por el momento), Armin escucha un ruido que provenía del otro lado de la puerta, la abre y encuentra esta vez una carta.

**_Hola, aprovechaste bien lo que te di e hiciste bien en hacerte la zorra._**

**_Atte.: ¿?_**

-Me pregunto quién me enviara todos estas cosas?- se preguntaba Armin como si no lo hubiera hecho antes.

°/°

Ala mañana siguiente, como cualquiera todos estaban en el comedor par almorzar sopa en un plato de metal (n/a: según mi perspectiva es así), Eren le pregunto algo a Armin.

-Armin ¿sabes si entran prostituta al castillo?- le decía Eren por lo de la zorra.

-emmmmmmm…- Armin tenía que inventarse algo por lo de la actuación- ayer trajeron víveres de la tercer muralla, y resulta que una de las personas era una prostituta.

En ese momento Eren se le acerca al oído de Armin para susurrarle.

-*susurro* yo y Mikasa ya somos novios, pero no podemos dar el primer paso que sería una cita *susurro*

-entonces empezáremos mañana con la cita- le decía el rubio con una sonrisa.

**Fin del segundo cap.**

* * *

**Reviews porfavor :3**


	3. Primera cita

**Hola a todos y... ¡GOMEEN! no actualice cuando debía, lo que paso para que no actualice es que tuve problemas con la computadora y tuve que reinstalar el Microsoft office profecional plus 2013 (el programa que uso para escribir) y tarde un día, lo siento mucho. Ademas como mi hermana (Bilulu55) tambien lee este fic y me amenazaba con meterme a jean en el c**o ._. Cuando pongo °/° es cuando cambio de escena, cuando pongo () es cuando alguien esta pensando algo y cuando pongo (n/a:) es cuando es nota de autor.**

**Disclaimer: este anime no me pertenece ni sus personajes.**

* * *

Era un día perfecto, estaba soleado, las flores de sakura estaban floreciendo, todo para una cita. Estaba todo a la perfección, excepto algo, Levi mirando los documentos de las misiones fallidas, para peor la misión de ese día se había cancelado por feriado laboral. Si Levi no tuviera auto control ya hubiera mata do a alguien, no, a todas las personas del castillo.

En parte Levi y Eren estaban en contra de este feriado porque lo único que tienen en la cabeza es matar titanes (n/a: por lo menos Eren), pero ese día perfecto, con ese clima bueno y las flores de sakura floreciendo, el joven estaba más feliz que nunca. Empezó a alucinar sobre la cita perfecta y unos pajaritos formando un corazón alrededor de ellos.

-Va a ser la mejor cita, vamos a comer helado juntos, iremos a un restorán, y caminaremos de la mano- decía Eren en su pequeño mundo.

-Eren, porque no te preocupas más en la sopa, se está enfriando- le decía Armin señalando la comida.

-Está bien- le decía Eren enojado porque Armin lo saco de sus pensamiento.

-¡Hoy no hay misiones por feriado laboral, pero quiero que sus traseros se queden aquí limpiando todo el castillo!- grita el comandante avisando que tienen que limpiar.

-eso significa que… no va a ver cita- Eren grita- ¡NOOOOOOOO!

-No grites, Levi te va a escuchar- le decía en voz baja Armin- ven vamos con Mikasa, tengo un plan para salir de aquí.

Fueron donde estaba Mikasa, ya estaba limpiando, le dijeron el plan para salir del castillo sin que Levi los vea- este plan es bastante fácil- decía Armin contando el plan- como se limpia la parte de afuera del castillo al final, si vamos ahora no va a ver nadie, y nos podemos escapar-. Así, los chicos y la chica salieron hasta los dientes de cosas para limpiar las paredes de afuera del castillo. Ya afuera, dejaron todo en el suelo y poco a poco fueron yéndose. Ya que no había nadie en las afueras del castillo, no tuvieron problemas.

°/°

En la ciudad comenzaron su cita, Armin, a escondidas, controlaba que saliera todo a la perfección, por ejemplo que los lugares a donde van Eren y Mikasa estén desocupados:

-Me puedes reservar una mesa para dos- le decía Armin

-Lo siento, ya está todo ocupado- le decía el dueño.

-Que tal este cheque de 1.000.000$- le decía tratando de convencer al dueño con el cheque (falso) en la mano (n/a: esta Armin es todo un troll).

-$_$- esta era la cara del dueño cuando vio el cheque- ¡Hey tú, el que está comiendo espagueti, sal de ahí esa esa ya está reservada!

-Pero si ni siquiera comencé comer-le dice le persona de la mesa 46.

-Buen trabajo- le dice mientras le da el cheque.

En ese momento entran los enamorados y se sientan en su mesa. Armin como quería que todo salga bien, agarro a un mozo, le quito la ropa, se la puso el, y lo dejo a él encerrado en un placar para las cosas de limpieza todo atado. Armin salió del lugar donde se vistió para atender a los enamorados (n/a: el mozo del amor XD), agarro la comida de la cocina y se la sirvió a Eren y Mikasa.

°/°

Cuando terminaron, salieron a caminar, Armin se escondía detrás de carteles u otras cosas para observar que todo salga bien. La cita iba a la perfección cuando… ¡Levi apareció¡ Armin estaba preocupado, pensaba en cosas como- ¿y si Levi los ve?, ¡¿y si Levi me ve?!- pensaba Armin con una cara de ¡shit! ¿Y ahora qué hago?

-Mocoso, que haces aquí, deberías estar limpiando- le decía el amante de la limpieza.

-Ehhhhhhh, etooooooo- decía pensando en una excusa- unos ladrones me secuestraron y… logre salir pero… no logro encontrar el camino al castillo- le decía mientras trataba de tapar para que no vea a los enamorados.

-Que estas ocultan…- decía hasta que Armin dijo.

-¡Mira ahí! Hay un nuevo parque de diversiones. Si nos subimos a la montaña rusa podremos ver el castillo- le decía señalando dicho lugar, además parecía tener una montaña rusa bastante alta (n/a: en mi mundo la tercera muralla tiene parques de diversiones).

°/°

Levi no tuvo otra que seguirlo hasta dicho parque. Mientras estaba en la montaña rusa, les sacaron una foto, en esta se veía un Armin con cara de miedo gritando por la bajada y un Levi con cara misma cara de culo, en otra se veía a un Armin feliz porque había ganado un peluche en un juego y a Levi, con la misma cara de culo sosteniendo un peluche de una carita sonriente (n/a: que demuestra lo feliz que es XD).

Finalmente salieron del parque, pero Levi no estaba conforme, ya que, Armin no presto atención a si veía el castillo. En ese momento a Armin se le ocurre una idea, va a una tienda cualquiera de limpieza, Armin le da dinero a Levi para que se compre cosas de la tienda y después se va para donde estén Eren y Mikasa.

°/°

Los enamorados estaban en un mini campo de la zona, acostados en la hierba debajo de un árbol. A lo lejos se veía una figura que se acercaba poco a poco (Armin).

-Mikasa.

-¿Si?

-Te amo- le decía Eren acercándose a ella y besándola.

Después de ese duradero beso, Armin por fin los alcanza, al parecer estaba cansado por caminar tanto. Después de esa cita, que termino a la tarde, los chicos y la chica volvieron al castillo para, por fin, ponerse a limpiar.

°/°

Ya en el cuartel de la tropa de reconocimiento (el castillo), Eren, Mikasa y Armin se pusieron a limpiar el piso. Armin lo avían llamado para limpiar otra zona, los enamorados estaban solos en el cuarto donde limpiaban.

-Eren, ¿no deberíamos agradecerle a Armin por todo lo que hiso por nosotros?

-mmm… pues me parece que si porqué gracias a él tuvimos nuestra primera cita- le decía el chico mientras se fijaba sus maniobras 3D, las cuales no tenían gas, así que fue a cambiarle el gas- Mikasa, mis maniobres 3D no tienen gas voy a cambiarles el gas, vuelvo en un rato.

Cuando fue a cambiarles el gas a sus maniobras vio una figura que se acercaba a los dormitorios, parecía una persona que tenía algo en la mano, parecía un paquete, Eren siguió a esa persona hasta la puerta del dormitorio de Armin. Cuando dejo el paquete en la puerta se dio vuelta y encontró a Eren, esa persona era… ¡Anni!

**Fin del tercer cap.**

* * *

**Como tarde en actualizar les tengo un pequeño juego de votacion, pero antes voy a tener que hacer un trailer del siguiente capitulo:**

**Armin y (la persona que elijan) van a ir a una mision en el cuartel de la policía militar, Anni aprovechando esta oportunidad trata de hacerse amigo de Armin, pero, (la persona que elijan) va a estar interrumpieando cado 2 segundos. Hasta que Armin queda en cierto lugar por cierta persona.**

**Las personas que estan de vacante para molestar a Armin son:**

**a) Levi**

**b) Jean**

**c) Erwin**

**d) Reiner**

**Arigatou por leer**


	4. Visita al cuartel

**Holis, y otra ves... ¡GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN! :arrodillado: otra ves los hice esperar mucho para subir un nuevo capitulo. Lo que paso esta ves es que, me dejaron sin computadora por una semana y no pude escribir nada, ¿me perdonan?.**

**Aclaraciones: cuando pongo °/° significa que cambio de escena, cuando pongo () significa cuando alguien piensa algo y cuando pongo (n/a:) significa nota de autor.**

**Disclaimer: esta hermosisima y sexy serie o anime le pertenece al genio de Isayama.**

* * *

Eren estaba siguiendo una persona misteriosa que se dirigía al dormitorios con un paquete. Cuando deja el paquete y se da vuelta, se choca con Eren, él se fija en esta persona, era… ¡Anni! En ese instante ella intenta escapar pero Eren la detiene.

-¡Detente!- le decía mientras le agarraba la mano- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntaba mientras Mikasa llegaba donde estaba el, ya que se tardaba mucho.

-¿Qué hace Anni aquí?- extrañada, dice Mikasa.

-Es lo mismo que me pregunto- responde el mientras llevan a Anni a su cuarto para interrogarla.

°/°

Ya en el cuarto estaba Anni atada a una silla. Empezaron a preguntarle, pero ella no daba respuesta a nada. Hasta que le hicieron una pregunta.

-Anni, ¿Qué acaso tu eres la persona que le enviaba las cartas y los paquetes a Armin?

-¿Eh? Quien te dijo eso- le dice Anni

-Pues…

**Flash Back**

Estaba Armin dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Eren, le pregunta.

-Eren, ¿sabes si vienen carteros al castillo? Porqué últimamente me están enviando cartas.

-No, nunca vi carteros por esta zona- le responde él.

**Fin Flash Back**

-Emmmmmm…- trataba de inventarse una excusa Anni, pero tenía que decir la verdad- ¡SI SOY YO LA QUE LE ENVIA LAS CARTAS Y LOS PAQUETES A ARMIN¡

-Eso significa que…- decía Eren hasta que Anni lo interrumpió.

-No voy a decir más.

-Me lo imaginaba.

-Me parece que ya tenemos una forma de ayudar a Armin- le dice Mikasa.

Mikasa le susurra a Eren el plan. Anni como estaba a cierta distancia de ellos no podía escuchar lo que estaban planeando. Después de haber hecho el plan, Eren y Mikasa decidieron ejecutar lo acordado.

-Anni, ¿es cierto que mañana va a ver una misión donde dos personas de la tropa de reconocimiento (n/a: tropa de exploración o como lo quieran decir) van a ir al cuartel de la policía militar?- pregunta Eren acercándose a Anni.

-Si.

-Perfecto, si todo sale bien saldrán afortunados tú y Armin.

-¿Eh?

-Si enviamos a Armin a la misión…- en ese instante se escucha un ruido del otro lado de la puerta.

-Voy a entrar- decía Jean que estaba abriendo la puerta. A Eren y Mikasa no les dio el tiempo para esconder a Anni, lo cual Jean la vio.

-Eren me podes de…- dice hasta ser interrumpido por lo que tiene enfrente- Q-q-q-q-q-q- queda atónito Jean- ¡¿Qué diablos hace Anni aquí?!

-Ehhh- Eren no tenía otra que decirle la verdad- Etoooo… *suspiro* Anni está acá porque la encontré enviándole cartas y paquetes a Armin, al parecer ella gusta mucho de el- le decía Eren rendido a poner una excusa.

-¡¿Q-q-qué diablos?!- decía Jean impactado por la noticia.

-¡Yo no te dije que gustaba de Armin!- le dice la (un poco) narigona ruborizada.

-Por lo que veo en tu cara dice lo contrario- le dice el castaño dándose vuelta para donde estaba Jean todavía sorprendido.

-¡Así que, porque vistes nuestro acto, tienes que formar parte del plan!- le dice Eren a Jean para evitar que él le diga a todos.

-¡¿Queeeeeeeeeeeee?!

-Eren, que tal si hacemos esto *susurro susurro*.

-Buena idea.

Después, dejaron a Anni que se valla y le contaron a Jean lo que iba a hacer, lo cual incluye acompañar a Armin en la misión.

°/°

Ya había amanecido, los soldados estaban levantándose de sus camas en sus dormitorios para ir a desayunar. Como siempre Sasha era la primera en estar en el comedor comiéndose lo que había en una bolsa repleta de pan (n/a: ósea, el pan). Al parecer a Armin le estaban contando sobre su misión.

-Armin te dijeron sobre la misión- le dice Eren acercándose a él.

-¿Cuál misión?- pregunta Armin ya que no tenía idea sobre lo que iba a hacer ese día.

-¿No te dijeron?- pregunta disimuladamente el castaño- trata sobre que tienes que ir al cuartel de la policía militar por un día- te va acompañar Jean.

-Ok, ¿a qué hora tengo que partir y a qué hora tengo que salir de la policía militar?

-En unos minutos tienes que partir, además te vas a quedar todo un día- le dice Eren.

-Porqué nadie me dijo nada- decía el rubio. Eren estaba preocupado, ya que tuvieron que rogarle a Levi una hora para que vallan Armin y Jean a la misión, porque originalmente iban a ser Conny y Sasha los que vallan a el cuartel de la policía militar.

Después de desayunar, los chicos (Armin y Jean) ya estaban preparados para irse, los caballos estaban listos. Cuando todo estaba perfecto y re-revisado unas 3 veces por Levi, y limpiado otras 4 por el mismo, partieron.

°/°

Cuando llegaron Armin y Jean al cuartel, Anni estaba en el comedor lo cual no se dio cuenta de la entrada de los chicos. Apenas entraron se fueron al comedor (n/a: porque habían llegado justo para el almuerzo), ella se sorprendió por la llegada (deseada) de Armin y la (no tan deseada) llegada de Jean. Anni aprovechando la oportunidad de que Armin vino al cuartel, trato de hacerse amigo del rubio (n/a: para después violarlo… mentira). Jean, como buen troll, empezó a molesta a Armin sin razón alguna.

Para la suerte de Anni, le dijeron que les haga un tour por el cuartel de la policía militar.

-Me sorprendió que vengas aquí- le dice Anni al rubio un poco sonrojada.

-Sí, me tomo por sorpresa esta misión- le dice con una leve sonrisa y los ojos cerrados- apenas me avisaron…- en ese instante Jean lo toma de la mano y le dice.

-¡Mira ahí es la cocina!-le dice mientras lo arrastra a dicho lugar.

-E-espera- le dice tartamudeando por la repentina decisión. En ese momento Jean, mientras corre al comedor con Armin, voltea y ve a Anni con una cara de "¿problem?".

-Grrrrr- gruñe enfurecida Anni mientras pensaba-(me saco a mi Armin).

Así Jean (troll) fue molestando a Anni en distintas ocasiones, por ejemplo:

**Intento 1:**

Estaban Anni, Armin y Jean en las afueras del castillo era un momento perfecto para hablar con él (n/a: no me reten por hacer una Anni que no se parezca nada a la del anime, pero ella nunca estuvo enamorada en este).

-No es un clima perfecto Armin- le decía Anni mirando al cielo tirada en el césped.

-*suspiro* Es cierto, un día perfecto- decía igualmente tirado.

-un clima perfecto, el día perfecto, me encantaría que *bla bla bla*- así Anni distraída se la pasaba hablando de las mil y un cosas que se le pasaban por la mente. Cuando se dio vuelta para mirar a Armin… no estaba, en ese momento pensó-(maldito Jean, le voy a arrancar las bolas con los dientes).

**Intento 2:**

Ya era de tarde y estaban en el comedor para la merienda. Como el oficio de Anni es tratar de violar a Armin asta en la mínima ocasión hiso lo siguiente.

-Armin no crees que hace mucho calor- decía sacándose el chaleco.

-si me parece- decía el con una cara de sorprendido al ver la acción de Anni.

-Si- decía acercándose a él, hasta ser interrumpido por Jean (n/a: como siempre).

-¡Mira, una mariposa!- decía contemplando el bello insecto, hasta que todos lo miraron con cara de "qué diablos haces".

En ese momento Anni lo miro pensando-(preparing your bolas).

Después de esos y otros intentos aciertos para molestar a (la zorra) Armin se hiso de noche (n/a: gomen, no se me ocurrieron más ideas para intentos). Jean espero hasta que sea esa hora para hacer su máxima troleada, "el encierro". Estaban los dos en el comedor mientras que Anni estaba en su dormitorio bañándose. En parte la siguiente troleada era parte del plan.

-¡Hey!, Armin porque no vamos a la habitación de Anni para agradecerle todo lo que hiso por nosotros- le decía a Armin empezando la troleada.

-Emmm, bueno- le dice un poco extrañado el rubio.

En el camino Jean (como buen troll) empezó a hacerle preguntas un poco incomodas.

-Dime, ¿Qué acaso te gusta Anni?

-¡Q-quee! No me digas eso- asustado (n/a: y un poquito ruborizado).

-No me mientas- le decía acercándose a el- ¿no pensaste en darle un beso?

-¡No digas eso!- dice hasta que Jean anuncia la llegada al lugar estimado (n/a: anuncia que llegaron al cuarto de Anni).

-porque querías entrar al cuarto de Anni- dice ya adentro. De repente Jean se fue del cuarto y cerró la puerta- Jean no me encerrar sin la lla… ¡no está la llave!- en ese momento se escucha un ruido, era el sonido de que alguien cerró la puerta del otro lado.

**Fin del cuarto cap.**

* * *

**Lectores, les tengo que decir algo, tomen en cuenta que cuando tardo en publicar les tengo que recompensar con algo, en este caso queda a su desicion si de este fic van a ver dos epílogos uno de una cita de Anni y Armin, y el otro lemmon Mikasa x Eren o Eren x Mikasa según lo que decidan.**

**Arigatou por leer**


End file.
